Martin: the forest door
by Isfanhell
Summary: I am working hard on this story and i want you to review it so it can be a better story
1. chapter 1: waking up

Martin: the forest door

Chapter one: waking up

"Chris, Chris honey, wake up..." a soft voice whispered into a dark haired fluff ball that was poking out of a mess of a large green down feather comforter. This fluff of hair belonged to a boy, about eleven years of age. As Chris got up his mother was standing at the foot of his bed. Her long red hair was put ever so neatly into a ponytail and her pale freckled skin looked as if it glowed in the morning sun, that just penetrated the thick green drapes that covered the one large window of Chris' room.

"Come on Chris you'll be late for the train, you leave for Hogwarts today" she said in that same soft voice, then walked out of his room. After Chris let out a moan, rubbed his eyes, and stretched he headed over to the window and threw back the drapes. The view from his window was breath taking, it over looked the lake that was just by his mansion and the way the scarlet sun hit the sapphire water it was like magic. Today Chris was particularly happy because it was his first year at Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had been waiting for this day ever since he got the letter in the mail by a beautiful barn owl about a month ago Chris was quite astonished to be getting mail from a bird , and his parents didn't know what to think of it. They had a long talk with Chris about the letter and made him make a choice (witch was yes no doubt about it). He slowly started to regain focus and the fuzziness cleared from his sight. After a warm shower and after he got on his cloths, he got his wand and suitcase ready to go to be taken to platform nine and three quarters. Chris and his family got into their dark green civic and headed to the train station. During the ride Chris noticed that most of London was still asleep, because all the lights were off in most of the houses except for and occasional kitchen light here or there. As he arrived he noticed he forgot to get something in Diagon ally that was on his list of things for Hogwarts.

"Mum, Dad I for got a pet!" Chris said shockingly

"What?" his Mum and Dad said together

"it says here that I can have a pet. I have a few choices. A cat, an owl, a rat, or a toad." Chris said with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Well I really don't think it is necessary for you to bring a cat on the train with you" his father's deep voice said. Chris' father never had any pets when he was growing up, and he was probably trying to pass that tradition down. Chris' father also didn't really look as the type to carry around a cat or a rat, you see he was a very tall man with the same dark hair as Chris. He had a neatly cut mustache and rather thick eyebrows. His eyes had a kinder look to them, they were green, and when he smiled he would have the slightest little twinkle in his eyes that would let you know this tall man was really a big teddy bear.

"But Dad I really want one!" Chris wined

"Oh honey your birthday is in two days maybe there will be something special." Chris' mum said with a hinting kind of look to her smile.

"Janeen your going to spoil the kid" Chris' dad said wile nudging his mother

"Mike!" Chris' mum said. "well do you want us to walk you to the platform or can you find it on your own?" she added

"No I see Erinne we will find it together. Love you." Chris gave his mum a kiss and his dad a hug and told them his good-bye's and made his way towards his friend Erinne. Erinne was the same age as Chris but she was a lot shorter. She had black hair and her eyes were a deep brown. She had a small nose and more of a caramel color to her skin. They picked up their bags and headed for the door to the train station.


	2. chapter 2: platform 9 34

Chapter two: platform 9 3/4

"So shall we make our way to the platform?" Erinne said as she picked up her bags.

"Sure, let's find some trolleys." Chris said. They headed toward the quick moving crowd of business people, and mothers trying to get their crying children on the train in time before the train left. Erinne told Chris she was going to find someone who knew were the platform was. As Erinne went of into the large crowed Chris noticed a man in a raggedy robe and cap standing in the middle of the fast moving crowed. Chris couldn't help but stare at the man, his robe bared a crest with a centaur embroidered into it. The man's cap hid his eyes and made him look very mysterious. Chris noticed that the whole crowed had come to a complete stop and there was no noise but Chris' fast beating heart pounding against his chest. The silence broke with the man's cold dark voice.

"The door has been opened, prepare for their return." The man's voice echoed through Chris' body. He felt like he should ask who, and what door but something wouldn't let him talk. He couldn't move either it was like something was holding him in place, then his name was being whispered into his ear and when he blinked the crowed was moving again and Erinne was snapping her fingers at him .

"Oh, what?" Chris said trying to focus.

"Ok, weird...well that damn man was no help. He said I was the tenth hooligan who asked him about the platform" Erinne said angrily.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Chris said with a look of confusion

"I don't know we should try to find Lauren, Mackenzie, and Kyle." Erinne said with a look of grief. They thought it would be almost impossible to find them because there were so many people. All Chris could think about was the fact that they might miss the train.

"Erinne, Chris!" yelled a familiar voice "over here!" They headed over to the voice and found Lauren and Kyle standing in front of platform ten. Lauren was a girl with sapphire blue eyes, and dark blond hair her fair complexion made her almost look like a veela. Kyle was a skinny kid with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, he looked as if he had gotten every once of fat sucked out of him. Nothing but skin and bone. Both Erinne and Chris walked over to them and asked were Mackenzie was. Mackenzie was Irish like Chris and had shoulder length red curly hair, she to had a deep sapphire blue color to her eyes like Lauren.

"She's on the train keeping a compartment open for us, and I don't think it will take long before someone will want to take our seats. So go on." Kyle said quickly.

"Ok, then where is platform nine and three quarters?" Chris said eagerly

"Through that wall between platforms nine and ten." Lauren said while edging toward a wall made of brick.

"Us...through that...but how?" Erinne said loudly "I mean come on...its made of solid brick!"

"Shhhhh don't draw attention to it! It is a portal, you walk through it. But do it casually you don't want any muggles to see." Lauren said in a whisper

"Walk casually through a wall...how dose one accomplish that?" Chris said while scratching his head.

"Oh come on lets just do what she says" Erinne replied. Both Erinne and Chris headed for the wall, took a deep breath and stepped through. In the blink of an eye they were on the other side were there were many children and their parents hugging and saying good bye to each other. Others were already on the buss and waving out the compartment window to their relatives. When chris looked up he saw wooden sign with golden letters engraved into it that read:

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS PLATFORM**

**9 ¾**

"Excuse me sir may I have your bags? I need to load the train we leave in four minutes." Said an old man wearing a red suit like a bell hop at a hotel.

"Sure...thanks" Chris said as the man walked off with Erinne and his bags. Just then Lauren and Kyle came through the portal and suggested that they boarded the train.


End file.
